User blog:Grrrbear26/ CCC5 Osiri, of the lost Pride
|date = |health = 30 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 418 (+84) |damage= 52 (+3) |range = 475 |armor = 10 (+1.9) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.643 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.9) |mana = 230 (+50) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |speed = 335 }} Osiri is an entry in the CCC5 found here http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lykrast/CCC5_by_Emptylord_and_Willbachbakal Couldn't get the Tabbers to work, sorry about this little scroll monster. Abilities against champions inside The Monolith's Domain or while Revoke Civility is active. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} | }} Osiri's Monolith slams into the ground creating a sand stream for 2 seconds in 20° cone that reaches the edge of the domain. Enemies inside the Sand Stream are slowed by 40%, have their vision reduced to 675 range, and are dealt magic damage every half second. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Just before her next auto attack within 3 seconds, Osiri will leap towards her target until she is within 475 units. This attack deals bonus physical damage based on the targets current health. This ability becomes Maintain Appearances for the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Upon landing a successful Revoke Civility, Osiri will mark the location from which she leaped from. |description2 = Osiri dashes through the mark at a fixed distance, consuming it and shielding herself for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} Osiri releases a wave of sound that deals physical damage and fears the First enemy hit for .75 seconds. It deals bonus damage if the target is inside the Monolith's Domain, and gains 50% bonus projectile speed if cast from inside the Monolith's domain. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana }} | }} The range of a monolith's Domain is increased. |description2 = Osiri removes herself from combat and gains 150% movement speed for 1 second. Daughter of The Sands can only be activated while inside the Domain of the Monolith. |description3 = Osiri cannot leave the Domain of the Monolith, or activate Weathered Rock, Ageless Stone, or Immortal Gem after casing daughter of the sands for 10 seconds. Subsequent casting of this ability during this time have their mana cost doubled. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Item Info Osiri starts with a weathered stone that can be upgraded at level 3 and 9. (400gp and 900gp respectively) The Item summons a monolith that effects your abilities. The immortal Gem offers 45 attack damage passively but this is increased to 128 while inside of a monolith. This is the Highest attack damage item in the game (Even a fully stacked Sword of the Occult) while Osiri is inside the Domain. Strategy/Play-style Osiri is very deadly and hard to catch while inside of her Domain as she can apply powerful slows and range to her enemies. Her domain should be seen as a safe haven for you while you farm and trade damage. Later on she can chase and lay down UNREASONABLE DAMAGE using Revoke Civility and can dodge and survive most invasions of your Domain with Daughter of the Sands. The Domain takes some time to make, therefore it is usually up to your opponents to condemn themselves to death by walking into it. Be careful when using Daughter of the Sands as she Binds herself to the Domain, becoming unable to leave it or move the Monolith. Appearance Osiri is a beast like being with the head of a lioness. She has golden yellow fur with dark grey armor (similar in color to Renekton's armor). Sand billows around her as she moves and flares up more the faster she travels. She gathers this sand durring auto attacks to form "spikes" or "needles" that she throws at her victims. Enemies that are close enough are clawed instead. (No game-play effect just animation) Her stone (In whatever form it may be in) is set in her "forehead". It gives of a visual cue while off cooldown. Lore I have college give me some time to finish before judging to harshly. Osiri and Nasus have always been at odds, they often argued on how much knowledge they should bestow upon the humans that they protected. Additionally it was her Pride (Lion version of a pack) specifically that needed the knowledge hidden in the library. They were forced to live in a maze of canyons and crags filled with predators that left them with little food after eating it all themselves. Nasus still warned against such actions, as this power might fall into the wrong hands. He was heard saying, "Osiri is passionate about her Pride and the people residing in that maze of Valleys. I shall consider her request, but it is still unlikely." Nasus was alarmed when he heard of a great monolith that had arisen in her Pride's valley. Traveling to the spot he found it, floating above the city. "Osiri!" He exclaimed, "I know what you have taken, and it is not yours to use!" Unfortunately, he was unable to find the rebellious Lioness, and had to return to the library. After centuries off and on again contempt, and further requests for power, something very different happened; Azir rose to power. Azir struck down scores of humans with his soldiers just to keep the rest in line, even going so far as burning a village hidden among the valleys because of a rumor that it was guarded by a mighty lioness warrior. Osiri, Nasus, and Renekton all agreed on what would have to be done. Azir had to be dethroned for the good of the people. (This is before Renekton's corruption and at the beginnings of the big conflict between the two, which I imagine happens after Azir is overthrown/sent through time.) More TBA Quotes Taunt When my summoner gets angry, I get upset, and when I get upset, People DIE! (Austin Powers reference) Category:Custom champions